Their First Conversation
by SparklySlushie
Summary: Rose had never spoken to Scorpius before; only when it was required or necessary. But that all changed, thanks to some treacle tart and Rose's "stomachache."


**A/N:** Woo hoo! Finally! This is my very first story and I hope you enjoy. :) And I guess you're supposed to put a disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any dealing with "Harry Potter" because when I would've met the actors, I would've fainted and the series would have never been completed.

* * *

"You know that isn't due until Wednesday, right?"

Rose Weasley looked up from her Arithmancy homework into the face of Scorpius Malfoy. She was spending her Friday leaning against one of the Herbology greenhouses, a little bit away from the castle.

Rose had to admit that Scorpius was good looking, with his short, but not too short, blond hair, muscle built body, and his gorgeous, cool grey eyes. In a way, he did look like his father, but in another way he didn't. Scorpius never slicked back his hair or smirked or any of the stuff Draco did in his younger days according to her father and uncle. He was even polite to most people and very quiet in class, earning him top grades, just a little below her of course. Rose supposed Draco had changed and allowed Scorpius to figure out what he wanted to do with his appearance and life.

Quickly, Rose snapped out of her reverie and nodded. She really didn't know what to say; she and Scorpius never really hung out or talked to each other until the summer beforehand. And even then they hadn't _talked_ talk as in held a full conversation, just spoke a few sentences.

As Scorpius sat down on her left, she suddenly got curious as to why he was here: it was lunch after all. Rose hadn't felt great so she didn't go and came out to the greenhouses to finish some work. That's when she noticed the package in his hands and was about to ask – rather bluntly at that – if it was hers when he spoke again.

"This is yours. Albus would have delivered it to you himself, but he noticed some treacle tart and got a bit tied up." Rose smiled. She knew Scorpius and Al weren't really good friends – or friends at that – and it had been really nice of him to miss some lunch and deliver it to her.

"Thanks," she muttered, taking the package and ripping the wrapping paper off of it. She already knew what it was, Hermione, her mum, had done this ever since Rose had started second year.

Inside were a note and a bag. Rose summed up the note and deduced that her mum was hoping she'd feel better in a day's time. She placed it back in and pulled out the bag of candy. Her favorite muggle chocolate: Sweet Kisses. She was just about to open it when she noticed Scorpius was still seated next to her. She nearly gasped in surprise which got him to smile slightly.

"Package from your mum?" he asked. Rose nodded and ran a hand through her auburn colored hair; she had loved the fact that she had inherited both of her parents' hair color. She didn't want Scorpius to think she was scared, she just wasn't feeling very well. The problem? She was having awful cramps – the reason why Hermione would send her her favorite chocolate: to help her feel better even if it was only slight.

Scorpius nodded too, and looked off into the distance. He knew he should be doing homework and studying like Rose, but he wasn't in the mood. They still had plenty of months until the O. W. L.s, he could live a day without studying. He then saw something out of the corner of his eye. Rose was trying to get his attention.

"Want a Kiss?" Scorpius could feel his face heating up, but he hoped it didn't show. He admitted – who hadn't? – that she was pretty. She had the prettiest blue eyes; he swore they were the darkest color of the stone lapis lazuli. Her hair also had a nice color to it; he had imagined what it would be like running his hair through it the instance she ran her hand in it. He thought it looked soft too. . . and the best thing about her was she was nice to anyone and everyone unless they didn't deserve it – but! But, he had never felt anything toward her except maybe this tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach which he suspected was gas but yet – wait, she had just said something.

"Well?" she asked, clearly amused. Scorpius saw she had hand extended toward her, closed. He positioned his hand under hers and watched as she dropped three pieces of orange wrapped candy in his palm.

_Oh _he thought, relieved, if only just a little _it's just candy._

He must have had the relief etched on his face, because Rose laughed and said, "Yeah, it's just some of my favorite muggle chocolate." He nodded, unwrapped one, and ate it. It was quite good he thought.

"Thanks."

For the next couple of hours the two sat, talked, and ate chocolate, enjoying each other's company. Rose, doting one last "i", closed her Arithmancy book and started packing up her quill and ink. "We have rounds coming up." Scorpius sighed, placed his bag upon his shoulder, and picked up Rose's Arithmancy book before standing up. When he saw she made to stand up, he held out his hand that wasn't holding her book and helped her up. Rose smiled at him before following him toward the castle.

When he gave her back her book, Rose realized she was feeling somewhat better. Now she wouldn't have to visit the Hospital Wing as her mum always suggested. Like she would have gone anyway, but now she was sure she could get through the rounds.

Once inside, they went their separate ways to get ready for patrolling. The two met up twenty-five minutes later at the Great Hall to start. They had the very first shift of rounds to do. The first couple minutes started off quiet. Soon though, they were talking and keeping a look out for students or "potential danger."

It was twenty minutes before they could leave and two others had a go when everything changed.

There was a low rumbling noise coming from somewhere. Rose nearly blushed she was so embarrassed; the noise was coming from her. But it wasn't because she was hungry, she was sure of that. When it came again, she did blush and out of the corner of her eye she could see Scorpius smile at her.

"You hungry? I'm sure we can sneak to the kitchens before our shift is over," he said while checking his watch.

"No, I'm fine," she muttered, thoroughly embarrassed. As they walked on, Rose started to feel sick and dizzy, but she tried to hide it from Scorpius. She didn't think she was successful, as he would glance at her suspiciously.

She could feel her legs start to slow down before coming to a complete stop. Scorpius noticed and came back. He looked nervous. Before he could ask anything, Rose suddenly hunched over, her back arched, and it happened.

Rose threw up.

Scorpius started to panic; what exactly was he supposed to do? They didn't have a class at Hogwarts that dealt with this kind of thing!

Then, it seemed to him she had stopped even though she was still hunched over. He looked at her current position: her left hand was against on the as if to steady her and her right hand was placed upon her abdomen. Scorpius saw she made no move to straighten up which meant there was probably more to come. With that thought in mind, he quickly grabbed his wand to clean up the mess. After he put his wand back, he put his left arm around her waist and grabbed her right arm with his right hand. He maneuvered her to the nearest bathroom – Moaning Myrtle's – and nearly cursed when he saw it was hers but stayed focused on Rose.

He got her to a stall and gently sat her down in front of the toilet where she promptly threw up again. He stood next to her, where he carefully grabbed her hair and pulled it back away from her face and mouth and held it. He was looking around hoping Myrtle was somewhere else at the moment when Rose stopped. Slowly she came up and looked up at him. He let go of her hair and sat down next to her. There he conjured up a goblet.

"_Aguamenti_," he muttered. When it was filled to the brim, he handed it to her. Scorpius watched as she took a tiny sip. "You okay?" when she only nodded, he continued, "can you make it back to the Gryffindor tower or would you rather go to the Hospital Wing?" she shook her head at the words 'Hospital Wing' and spoke.

"I can make it back to the tower," she said, her voice hoarse, trying to stand up. He quickly stood and put a hand out to help her. He proceeded to get rid of the full goblet before leading her out of the bathroom. He had his left arm around her waist again to steady her and he led her upstairs in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. He knew where it was as he had a Gryffindor partner in Potions class once. They would take turns with the potion; he would bring the potion to her on her day, but when he wanted back for his day, _he_ had to go get it. He was grateful, though, as they probably would've failed with her awful potion making skills.

It was when they arrived did Scorpius notice his predicament: he didn't know the password. And he was pretty sure the Fat lady wouldn't let him in on account of a sick student, she would just direct him to the Hospital Wing. He thought about going when he remembered Rose hadn't been too keen on the idea. He checked his watch again and noticed they only had about eleven minutes until another Gryffindor – hopefully the next patrol was done with a Gryffindor – would come out to make their rounds. He sighed and lowered himself and Rose to the ground. He nearly blushed when she shifted her head so it was resting on his shoulder.

* * *

Scorpius sat there patiently for the next ten minutes, mostly listening to Rose's slow steady breathing. He wasn't sure if she was asleep or not. A minute before he and Rose were supposed to be done with their shift, the portrait opened and someone came out. He could hear the Fat Lady muttering, probably mad because she was woken up so late.

"Do you think I want to be up this late either you –" the person stopped. Scorpius moved his head and saw the other Gryffindor Prefect: Albus Potter. Even though the two weren't friends, they were civil to each other. Maybe a bit more, too, since the summer.

Just as Albus was going to speak, Scorpius cut in – no doubt thinking Albus was suspecting something. "She got sick during our patrol. I brought her back, but I didn't know the password for the portrait." Albus nodded, his dark shade of harlequin eyes searching Scorpius and Rose. Finally, he ran a hand through his already messy, jet black hair.

"I'll be right back, then," Albus said and he ran down the hallway turning the corner. Scorpius wanted to know just exactly where he was going when his cousin was sitting on the ground, sick. He returned some five minutes later with his patrol partner, Emily Hawth. She was a pretty Ravenclaw with long black hair and celadon colored eyes, which were looking at Rose worriedly. She was a looker and Scorpius had thought of asking her out, but the look on Albus's face showed a string of emotions, so Scorpius decided better of it as it might destroy whatever friendship – if any at all – he had with Albus.

The blond was about to ask why he'd brought his partner with him, when it clicked. Neither he nor Albus would be able to get up, let alone step, on the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory. Albus gave the password to a now very irritated Fat Lady – "_Swish and flick_" – and helped Rose to her feet for the third time, then watched as Emily put an arm around Rose's shoulders and helped her through the doorway.

Albus turned to Scorpius when the girls had disappeared and saw him about to leave. "Thanks," was what he finally said. Then he stuck out his hand. Scorpius wondered if this meant they were friends, but shook Albus's hand nonetheless with a small smile.

"Anyone would've done it," he said.

"I don't think I would've; I probably would've fainted and some other jerk might've taken advantage of her." Albus was now looking pretty mad, so Scorpius decided to speak again.

"I respect her too much to do that – I think everyone respects her too much to do something like that."

Albus slowly nodded and smiled, looking ever so like the great Harry Potter minus the glasses. "You seem much better than we expected since, you know, you barely talked over the summer." It was Scorpius's turn to smile.

"See ya 'round, then, I guess," Scorpius said before turning around and heading back to his common room. He was thinking now that maybe he had a friend in Albus Potter. Not a really close friend, maybe that would change, but a friend.

* * *

Emily carefully helped Rose up the stairs. Once she located the right room, she sat Rose down on the only empty bed and gently tried to wake her up.

"Where am I?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"Your dorm. It's alright; do you feel any better?" Rose nodded. She felt she was doing that a lot lately these days. "Well I guess you should get some sleep. Where are your night clothes?" Emily turned on a lamp and looked on as Rose got up and changed. She then crawled up onto her bed into a little ball under her sheets and fell asleep. Emily turned the lamp off and left to do rounds with Albus.

* * *

The next morning, Rose woke up with a massive headache. She tried getting up, but just slumped back against her pillow when it proved to be a difficult task for her. As for her headache, her first thoughts were how she got it. She wondered if she was drunk

_No!_ she thought sharply _I would _never _drink. . . but if I did it wouldn't be too much_ she put in as an afterthought.

Finally, braving the headache, she got up and checked to see what day it was. Saturday. There were no classes so she could stop by the Hospital Wing, get a Pepperup Potion – even though it might not work – and then sleep for a couple of hours. When she was done getting dressed and such for the day, she remembered some things of last night: doing rounds with Scorpius, her throwing up, and Emily Hawth making sure she got to her bed safely.

On her way to the Hospital Wing, Rose stopped by the Great Hall to find Emily. She moved toward the Ravenclaw table where she spotted the lone girl eating a bagel and reading a book. It was pretty early so there weren't many people.

"Oh! Hullo, Rose. Feeling any better?" Emily set down her bagel at the arrival of the Gryffindor.

"Yeah, thanks for asking and for last night. I'm headed to the Hospital Wing for a Pepperup Potion; just in case." Emily nodded. "But anyway, I wanted to ask what exactly happened last night."

"Sorry, Rose, but I don't know. Albus came and got me during our patrol to escort you up to your dorm as he couldn't get up there. Maybe you should ask him." Rose smiled, grabbed two bagels, and thanked her before leaving and going to go get the potion she wanted. After shaking off all the questions Madam Pomfrey and her assistant asked and politely declining a stay in the wing, Rose received her potion and left to look for Albus.

* * *

She couldn't get him to wake up until she practically shoved him off his bed. Rose had found him still asleep in his dorm.

"Hey!" Albus exclaimed, but once he saw it was Rose, he brightened up. "Hey, best friend! Feeling okay?" Rose laughed, hugged him, and handed him the bagel she got at breakfast.

"Yeah. Much actually. I was wondering what exactly happened last night. I remember some but not a lot of it. Just want to see how much I embarrassed myself."

"Not much I don't think. But, apparently you got sick during patrolling with Scorpius. He brought you back here, I got Emily, you got to sleep, and I had to patrol. Plus, I bet I looked like a real hero in front of Emily," he said. Rose then fake snorted.

"Yeah, a real hero," she said sarcastically. Albus playfully shoved her before biting into the pastry and she laughed again. "Thanks." Rose left, deciding to find and thank Scorpius before getting some sleep in.

Rose trudged back down the stairs to the Great Hall. As she was about there, she could see a blond person about to go in for some breakfast.

"Scorpius!" Rose could see him turn around and smile just slightly when he saw who called out to him.

"Looks as though you're feeling better," he remarked as he walked over to her.

"Yeah. I just came to thank you. Al told me what you did for me and I'm sorry I had to put you through that." Scorpius shook his head.

"No problem at all; you were sick and didn't want to go to the Hospital Wing. Where else should I have taken you? Outside? Maybe to Hogsmeade for a little party?"

Rose laughed and smiled. "Thanks again. I hope you, me and Al could hang out some time." Scorpius smiled a little bigger this time. Then Rose, thinking it would be a polite gesture, stepped up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'm sure I'll see you around the school." Scorpius managed to hold his blush in as Rose went and headed back upstairs. Did he really like her now?

_Thank you gentlemen qualities _Scorpius thought as he went back to the Great Hall. He would think over his "crush" situation later, right now he needed some cold water to cool down his burning face.

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it! The end of my very first story! I hope it didn't seem to rushed at the end or in any place at that. Please review and tell me if you liked it, hated it, or if you want to tell me any mistakes, as that would be very helpful in the future when I'm writing other stories. Also, I'm awful at describing people, so sorry if the descriptions of Rose, Albus, Scorpius, and Emily sucked.

And oh yeah! There were two colors mentioned in said story you may or may not be familiar with: harlequin and celadon. Both are a type of green color, with celadon being a bit darker than harlequin. In this story, though, I made it so that the harlequin color was a darker shade because it's a very bright color. But now we know what color Albus and Emily's child's eyes will be - oops, I've typed too much! :)

--~~ Sparkly S ~~--


End file.
